Love is a type of sickness
by kittymagic 92438
Summary: Even love can considered to be a type of sickness. You don't know when you'll fall sick, when you'll get better or how you even got sick in the first place. Misaki Tokura and her friends feel this way when they meet 3 boys. Pairings: KaiSaki, RenAsa, YurixKenji and slight EmixKamui.
1. First Sight

HEYO! I APOLOGIZE I HAVENT WROTE IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I JUST HAVEN'T REALLY FOUND THE TIME TO LATETLY HOWEVER, I AM BACK! THIS TIME ITS A CARDFIGHT VANGUARD STORY! IT INVOLVES THE PAIRINGS, KAISAKI, RENASA, YURIXKENJI, AND A TAD BIT OF EMIXKAMUI! ENJOY!

Chapter 1 – First Sight

Misaki was busy preparing herself for the long awaited day where she would attend her new high school along with her two other friends, Asaka, and Yuri. As Misaki was in her room packing the heavy textbooks that the school sent to her a few weeks ago, Shin had entered the room.

Misaki, without averting her eyes away from her backpack spoke, "Shin, I won't have time to eat breakfast so you can just give it to sub-manager." She stated as she lifted the heavy backpack off the ground and put it over her shoulders.

He gave a heavy sigh. "You know, you have to eat breakfast. It's one of the most important meals of the day." He explained as she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't have the time. School begins in an hour and I still have to go sign in some papers at the school office. I'll just grab a piece of bread and stuff it in my mouth." Misaki said without changing the tone of her voice. Shin did a face palm as he watched her walk past him and out of the room. He walked after her.

"You know perfectly clear that your health is not in the best condition. What if you faint? What if you don't have the energy to walk and you suddenly get a headache? What if you have to go to the hospital? What if –'' Shin was cut off when a piece of bread was jammed into his mouth.

"You worry too much. My health is fine. I'm not like how I was back then. The medications work so there is nothing risking my health. I'll be fine. Also, if I'm hungry I could just go out and buy something to eat. It's no big deal. Now, I really have to go." She said as she took another slice of bread, put it in her mouth, and headed out the door. Shin was going to say something but was cut off by the shutting of the door.

On her way to school, she bumped into her friends, Yuri and Asaka who were chatting about something that Misaki couldn't hear from afar.

Her friends noticed her and waved as Misaki gave a warm smile at them. She walked up to them and began to chat.

"So," She started as her friends were listening. "What were you two talking about?" She asked as her friends looked at each other and chuckled.

"Apparently, this school that we're going to, have these very cute guys that are assumed to be the best looking out of all the guys in the school." Asaka smiled with the face of her mind going wild at what they were going to look like.

Misaki rolled her eyes at her smiling friend.

"I'm pretty sure that they're not that good looking so we won't have to worry about falling for them." Yuri explained confidently as Misaki nodded in agreement.

The bus soon came as they got on, paid the bus fee and looked around to see if they could find a seat.

Unfortunately, there were no available seats so they had to hold onto the bar. "At least a bar is better than those hangers." Yuri mumbled.

They soon arrived to the school. They were very shocked to see it was one of those big fancy schools.

"Are you sure we're at the right school?" Misaki asked Yuri who nodded while pulling out her notice sheet from her bag.

"Yeah, Miyaji Academy right?" Yuri asked as she looked back and forth from the paper to the school making sure they were at the right place.

In big bold, golden letters, the school's name was placed smack dab in the middle above the front doors next to the school logo. It read, 'Miyaji Academy'. "Yep, I'm pretty sure this is the right school." Yuri said as she put the notice sheet back inside of her bag.

"I never expected to attend such a fancy school!" Asaka smiled happily.

Misaki let out a sigh as she started to walk. " We need to go to the office to register ourselves first before classes start. We can admire the school later." Misaki said as they continued walking while admiring the school at the same time.

Misaki was about to reach the handle of the front doors when the sounds of loud screaming was heard from behind her. She turned back to see girls lined up making a path in the middle for whoever was coming through. There was a car parked in the middle and people started coming out of it. Misaki who usually wouldn't care about fangirls and would usually avoid them was actually taking an interest in whoever the screaming fangirls were, well screaming about.

The first person who came out of the car had beautiful red hair. It seemed a bit messy but still well taken care of. Asaka's mouth dropped as she looked at the boy. She quickly shut her mouth and turned away slapping her face gently as if telling herself to snap out of it. The boy was smiling and waving at the screaming fangirls only to make them scream some more.

The second person that came out had tan brown colored hair. He smiled at the fangirls as he came out. He looked over and makes a one second eye contact with Yuri. She quickly looked away with a tiny hint of blush on her face. "L-Lets go inside already." Yuri stammered as she reached for the door handle.

Misaki grabbed Yuri's hand to stop it. "Wait, there's one more." She said as she glanced over at the last person who was leaving the car.

The last person who was leaving the car had pale brown hair. Misaki's eyes had widened a tad bit. "Ok, let's go." She said in her normal voice as she quickly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to go inside.

Yuri and Asaka looked each other while walking down the big hall, wondering what was up with their friend who seemed to be somewhat surprised at the sight of the boy with the pale brown hair. They also shared a concerned look at each other. They knew that her health was not in a very good condition.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys but that's it for this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. And as always I hope to hear from you guys!


	2. The past

HERE'S CHAPTER 2! ENJOY!

Chapter 2 – The past

Misaki panted as she finally reached the school's office after being in quite the hurry to run away from the last person who exited the car.

Yuri and Asaka nodded at each other as they each put a hand on her shoulders.

"Misaki... are you not feeling well again?" Yuri asked as Misaki nodded.

"I'm fine, I just received too much of a surprise." Misaki answered. The lady at the office desk asked for their name; plugged it into the computer and finally gave them their time tables.

After they received their time tables, they brought them close to each other so they can compare which classes they have together. Surprisingly, they had almost all 4 classes together (It's a semestered school by the way) except for History, Math, and English which was the class right after lunch.

The bell had rang so they went to their first class which was also their homeroom class; Science. Misaki saw the person who she absolutely didn't want to see. She quickly hid her face with her hair and went as far away as possible. However, this hadn't go unnoticed by her two friends.

"Misaki, why are you so afraid of that person?" Asaka asked. Misaki then took a glance at the boy which was a big mistake. He glanced over at her making full on eye contact which lasted for about 5 seconds.

"It's him..." She mumbled under her breath as she breathed heavily yet calmly.

"Who?" Yuri asked folding her arms glancing over.

"It's...Kai...Toshiki Kai..." She stated.

With Kai

"It's her..." Kai stated as he closed his eyes not changing the expression on his face.

"It's who?" the red haired boy asked as Kai did not respond and went onto focusing the ground.

"C'mon man, just tell us." Kenji stated as he glanced over to what Kai was looking at earlier to find Misaki hiding her face while her two friends tried to comfort her.

"It's none of your business." Kai said coldly. In Kai's head, there were quite a few thoughts occupying his mind.

*Flashback in Kai's head*

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" Cried the voice of a little girl.

Kai had noticed the girl from his kindergarden class crying outside when his car passed by this shop called, 'Card Capital'. He had asked the driver to stop the car so that he could try to see why the girl was crying. He noticed a man, at least in his 20's with green hair was trying to comfort the little girl.

"Misaki...I'm sorry...they are no longer part of this world." He said.

"No! They are not gone!" She shouted at him while crying some more.

Kai heard in the news earlier that a man and a woman were killed in a car crash. He felt a tad bit sad for the family that is going to be suffering from the loss. He now suspected that, that man and woman were Misaki's parents. He felt quite bad so he decided to do something special for her the next day they came to school. He told the driver to drive off.

He arrived at home wondering what he should do for her. He finally decided to show her a special vanguard card that he had been saving as a wild card but making Misaki feel better seemed more important than winning a mere game.

He placed it in his schoolbag with a special little case so that it would be protected and not ripped up when he gave it to her tomorrow.

The next day at school

Kai noticed that she was sitting all alone in the hallway at lunch with her head hung low. He reached to tap her on the shoulder, making her jolt up in surprise. She looked at him teary eyed. Once she noticed she was crying in front of him, she quickly wiped the tears off her face with her sweater sleeve.

"W-what do you want?" She stuttered, voice hoarse. "Do you want to pity me like all of the other people greeted me with today?" She asked as he shook his head and took a seat next to her.

"I'm here to tell you that you need to be more happy and confident." He said as she glared at him.

"Would you be happy if your parents were just killed in an accident and you couldn't even tell them goodbye and I love you?" She asked. "And why do I need to be confident when there's nothing to be confident about? Just leave me be." She said with a frown on her face.

"You should be happy because you get to live the life that your parents gave to you. You can be sad, upset, angry, happy, and more. People all around you can make you feel all sort of emotions but if you are sad all the time, you won't get to experience all those other emotions. You have to be confident because you need to stand up to those people who pity you and tell them with confidence that you are ok. That way they won't pity you anymore and you won't have to feel sad. You need the strength inside of you to continue living on a life you want live." Kai explained. She was going to say something but didn't.

He brought out his school bag and reached for the pocket that held the card and opened it pulling the card out. He handed it to her and she looked at it in horror.

"W-Why are you giving me this? I hate Vanguard!" She yelled. "My mom and dad owned the card shop and my dad said he would teach me cardfight after he came back but guess what? They left me!" She shouted gaining the attention of the other students in their class. She noticed this and lowered her voice. "I don't want it, you can keep it." She said.

"You know, Cardfight can help you relieve stress. What would your parents say if they saw you hating what they love the most?" He asked as her eyes widened.

"They wouldn't like it..." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Exactly." He smiled as he patted her head and put the card in the palm of her hand.

"C-cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil..." She said reading the name and description of the card.

"It's yours to keep." He laughed seeing that her mood was brightened up. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Kai." She said as she pulled his head down to her level and kissed him on the forehead causing his face to go all red. He held his forehead on the place she kissed.

" W-What for?" He stammered. She laughed.

"For cheering me up and making me believe I have something to live for again." She smiled.

"And what might that something be?" He asked curiously.

She put her index finger to her lips while hushing.

"It's a secret." She said while laughing.

The next few months, they played and laughed together however, the next day, Kai did not come to school. Misaki had then waited a few days which became a few months unaware to her that Kai had moved away without telling her.

He was currently dealing with the situation of his friend Ren who was undergoing the process of Psyqualia. He had wanted to tell her before but was moved the day his parents had just told him. He didn't have the chance to say goodbye making him feel angry and upset that she would be all alone again. It hurt him but it must've hurt her more.

*End of Kai's Flashback*

*Misaki's Flashback*

As for Misaki, she knew that he had also left her causing her to feel pain again but this time she was confident that there must have been a reason so she kept believing that he would soon, one day, come back to find her.

The past few for some unknown reason, she kept on feeling dizzy and her heart had hurt quite often. She told Shin about it and he immediately drove to the hospital to get her checked.

Unfortunately, they found out that she had Cancer and she needed to be hospitalized for the time being. Misaki had cried at how much misfortune she had. Her parents had left, she had this illness, and Kai had also left her. She was very miserable. She then remembered how Kai told her to be confident so she did.

The next few years after all of that treatment she was finally strong enough to get out of the hospital. She was almost cured. She felt happy that she would be able to live. After all those years, she still never forgot about Kai. The card that he gave her was always by her side, never leaving her.

*End of Misaki's Flashback*

Kittymagic92438: Heyyyy! That's it for now! Whew, this was a long chapter! Anyways Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again ASAP!


	3. Kai's thoughts

Here's another update! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Kai's thoughts

Kai soon found himself lost in his thoughts until his friends, 'woke' him up. They were very close to his face with questioning looks on their faces.

He glared at them in return. "What?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you might be thinking about something...rather someone is quite interesting to see especially if it's from you." Ren joked amusingly earning a glare from Kai that could scare off a whole army of soldiers.

"Shut up. It's none of your concern." He said bringing his attention back to the boring lecture that the teacher was giving.

"Quiet in the back!" The teacher yelled shushing the whole class up.

The teacher kept on lecturing on how they will need science when they get older if they want to pursue a job in the medical field and blah blah blah.

Soon the first two classes were over, and it was soon time for lunch.

The girls quickly found themselves at a table where none of the other students usually sat. They enjoyed the peace and quiet to themselves until a voice disturbed that peaceful moment.

"Hello!" came a cheery voice as they took a seat besides Asaka. The moment he sat down, Asaka's face had become flustered. As Misaki watched all of them sit down, her heart was starting to race a bit faster than normal especially when Kai took the seat besides her.

"W-Who are you." Misaki asked as she used the chopsticks in her hand to scoop up a bit more of the rice that was in her bento.

Kai just glanced over at her expression not changing.

"We're just people who want to be friends! Isn't that right Kai?" Ren asked as Kai didn't reply. He seemed too occupied with his thoughts at the moment to even care about what his friends were saying.

*In Kai's thoughts*

"Does she not remember me? We made eye contact and her expression widened after seeing me so I'm pretty sure she knows who I am...not that I really care."

A voice suddenly came into his mind.

"What do you mean you don't care. You obviously care about Misaki...you know the one you lov-''

"Who are you?" He asked with cold tone.

"What are you talking about? I'm you. Just your deep inner thoughts. I think you've kept me locked up long enough, don't you think?" It asked.

"I don't care. Just leave me to my own thoughts." He stated not saying another word more.

"Ok look. It's none of my business, especially yours to just butt in. Stay out of this. I'll handle things on my own." Kai said pushing the voice away.

As he did, he could hear people repeating his name over and over again. He snapped back to reality. "Oi, earth to Kai! Do you read me?" Ren asked poking Kai's cheek with his finger. Ren had shut up when he earned a mean glare from Kai.

"S-scary..." Kenji said while he gently grabbed Yuri's shoulders and hid behind her.

"H-Hey!" She said, suddenly panicked by his actions. Ren had also did the same but hid behind Asaka instead.

Kai could tell that Misaki was looking at him and his face had suddenly loosened up. She noticed this is turned her head away. He knew that she was blushing.

He smirked at her flustered face. It was just like how she would usually get if she was embarrassed at anything when they were younger whether it'd be a presentation in front of the whole class, stumbling, or making mistakes.

*Kai's Flashback*

"M-m-my presentation is about, the reptile...turtles..." She said as she opened up the Bristol board revealing whatever was underneath it. There were a few sets of drawings from here to there but a lot of the time, it was just words. Kai had smiled at her trying to reassure her in any way he can so she wouldn't be as nervous. He could tell that she was scared and embarrassed due to her shaky hands holding the paper and her cute cheeks when they reddened up.

Misaki then looked at Kai who gave her another smile. Upon seeing him smile, her own mouth had wanted to smile too. After looking at Kai she felt more confident in doing the presentation and smiled throughout it.

He had honestly loved seeing the beautiful smile on her face every day. Truthfully, it's the only thing he looked forward to, going to school each day.

*Flashback ends*

He got up from his seat and looked at Misaki who responded by looking at him with confusion and a bit of worry in her eyes.

He then said to her, "Follow me." and left the table. She looked frightened and asked her friends what she should do.

"Come with me!"Misaki whisper yelled as her friends started to get up. However, as soon as they got up from their seats, they were only brought down again by Ren and Kenji pulling them back down.

"We want to have a little chat with you guys so we could all get to know each other a little more. I think she'll be fine. Kai isn't as scary as he sounds or looks." Ren said as he flashed one of his famous smiles at Asaka who blushed in response.

Misaki glared at them as she quickly packed up her bento box inside her bag and quickly yet slowly followed Kai.

He led her to an unused and empty hallway. "W-what do you want?" She asked as he sat down and motioned for her to sit down beside him which she obeyed.

"Did you think I have forgotten who you are?" Kai asked with a tiny bit of hurt in his voice.

Kittymagic92438: Eyo! Sorry that this chapter is this short! I promise to make the next one longer!


	4. So close yet so far

Here's the updated chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – So close yet so far

"Did you honestly think I forgot about who you are?" Kai asked in his usual monotone voice as they walked down the hall. Misaki didn't know how to respond to that. She only kept quiet. They turned a corner and entered a room.

As Misaki had walked in the closed the door shut enclosing the space between them.

Misaki was taken a back as she quickly tried to get through the door but with no avail since Kai was blocking the door.

"Now Kai..." She started glaring at him. "Don't do anything you'll regret." Misaki said as she tried to push him away from the door.

"I won't do anything to you so you can calm down." Kai sighed. "Do you really view me as that type of person?" He asked. It was then all silent in the room.

"N-no..." She stammered. Her face as all flustered and Kai could tell that she was nervous. He looked away not giving any eye contact to her.

"Good, I only dragged you here because I wanted to ask you why you're being so distant from me. You clearly knew who I was." Kai stated as Misaki looked away from him. "You're avoiding me. You also asked who I was." He told her as she was trying to think of something to reply back with. " Why?" He asked as she opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm not avoiding you and I was talking about your friends. Not you." Misaki replied as he gave out a heavy sigh. He started to get a bit frustrated at where this conversation was going.

"You're lying." He stated with his face moving an inch closer to hers. She started to sniffle and eventually cry. She couldn't lie any more.

"I was avoiding you because *sniffle* I was afraid that you didn't remember me. If I had found out that you have forgotten all about me, then *sniffle* I would get hurt. I'm afraid of getting hurt. You should know that by now." She said in between sniffles. Kai's face had softened as he looked at her. Her tears on her face were running down like it was raining aquamarine gemstones in the shape of tears.

Kai's inner thoughts came into his mind again. "Go on," It said. "You know you want to wipe those beautiful tears off that beautiful face." It tempted. Automatically, his right arm lifted up as his hand came into contact with her cheeks.

Misaki looked up at Kai with a shocked look on her face as the tears kept streaming down.

Kai couldn't stop his hand from moving on its own as he gently wiped the tears off of her face. He also couldn't help but look into her crystal blue eyes. Before he knew it, he was starting to lean in closer.

Misaki was a bit frightened by his actions so she immediately yelled.

"KAI!" She shouted as Kai seemed to have woken up from his trance. Their faces are just centimeters apart as he looked at her shocked. He immediately moved aside, back facing her, not looking at her face.

Misaki was panting hard for how scared she was just a moment ago. Her heart was racing faster than a Mario kart on the last lap. She was staring at Kai's back as she quickly jolted to the door, pulled it open and ran out slamming the door behind her in the process.

This left Kai to his own thoughts again. His inner voice came in yet again.

"Wow, smooth move there dude. I told you to just wipe the tears off of her face. Not to do what you just did." It said.

"Shut up. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have done anything. Now just leave me alone." Kai said with a deeper voice.

His inner voice then disappeared and he was alone.

"Why did I do that?" He asked as he ran his hand through his pale brown hair.

With Misaki

Misaki's heart still raced as she ran through the hall and back to the classroom. Her friends who just finished lunch and returned back to the classroom was now looking at her with concerned looks on their faces.

Yuri walked over to Misaki asking her what was wrong. Misaki didn't say anything but the word, "Nothing." Many thoughts were all around the place in her mind.

Misaki then felt her heart ache a little. She had totally forgotten that she shouldn't run or her ability to breath would be at a risk.

All of a sudden, the world around her started to spin and her throat became dry. It was starting to get hard for her to breath. She started to pant really hard as she grabbed onto a nearby desk for support while trying to calm herself down. However, none of this worked and she slowly started to feel herself fall.

She could hear the muffled words of her friends screaming but all she could hear was, "Mi...sa..k ...i!" before she passed out.

With Kai

Kai was walking back to the classroom until he heard screams and saw someone bolt out of the door carrying someone in their arms.

He saw a boy with blonde hair about his height but shorter, carrying Misaki! The blonde haired boy rushed passed Kai and ran down the hall.

Kai's eyes had widened at this as he quickly went to see if Misaki was alright.

He followed them to the nurses office but only waited outside and secretly peered in to see what was happening.

The nurse had just tucked Misaki into bed and started to do some examinations. The blonde haired boy who brought her to the nurses office looking at Misaki with a lot of concern on his face.

" How is she?" The blonde haired boy asked as the nurse smiled at him.

"No worries Miwa-kun, Misaki will be fine, she just experienced a bit of fatigue." She explained as Miwa sighed in relief.

Miwa then gently grabbed one of Misaki's hand and held it in his.

"Please be ok." He said as he brought her hand to his forehead while looking down.

Kai's heart had hurt when he saw this. Who was this person and how does he know Misaki?

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys! This is it for now! I'll try to update again soon!


	5. Miwa's Story

HEY GUYSS! SORRY I HAVENT POSTING AT ALL LATELY! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EXAMS BUT I'M HERE NOW! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard!

Chapter 5 – Miwa's story

During art class, Kai was eyeing Miwa suspiciously. This however did not go unnoticed by his friends. "Kai, why are you looking at that student?" Kenji asked as he was also looking at the boy. Kai had glanced away and stated that it was 'Nothing'. Kai then turned his glance to the clock up on the wall above the doorway of the classroom. He had wanted to leave immediately to go check up on Misaki to see if she has woken up yet. However, time is never really on anyone's side. There was still about half an hour to go and Kai was starting to get a little anxious.

"Kai, we know you want to go see Misaki but just sitting there and staring at the clock won't do you any good you know." Ren said as he crossed his arms showing a little bit of concern for this friend. "You need to just focus on making beautiful art!" Ren smiled happily as he started to draw some squiggles on a blank piece of paper. Kai didn't respond as he just worked on drawing a realistic flower which the new assignment was given for the day. Then, two people came up to him. He looked up to see that it was Yuri and Asaka. They did not look happy in the slightest.

"You better hope that you are not the one who caused this!" Yuri yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table with a loud 'bang'. Any harder and she would have broken the desk into two. The teacher turned her attention to Yuri.

"Ms. Usui, would you please refrain from cracking any desks please?" The teacher asked her as Yuri bowed down apologetically.

Asaka then went up to Kai's ear. "If anything happens to her, you're going to get beat up so bad that you won't be able to see anything for a week." She threatened as the girls walked off back to their desks. Along the way, the boy named Miwa walked up to Asaka and Yuri and started chatting with them. From Kai's view, they looked like they were having a cheery conversation. Those girls knew this boy?

Ren glared at Miwa. He didn't like how close Miwa was to Asaka. Asaka is one of his favourite toys to play with. He did not like her being tampered with. Ren went up to Asaka, took her hand and led themselves out of the classroom. Yuri looked shocked at the sight of her friend being dragged away in the middle of class. The teacher asked what Ren was doing but he just ignored her and left.

"I wonder what that was about." Miwa said with a weirded out expression on his face. "Well, I hope Misaki is feeling ok. I am very worried about her. She was my best friend when we were kids." Miwa smiled a gentle smile. The second he said that the bell had rang signaling the end of the period. "Here, I have something to talk about with you. Let's go on the school rooftop." He smiled as Yuri agreed and nodded. Kenji wanted to go to her but it was not like Yuri really knew him or anything like that. He just liked talking to Yuri. She was a very fun person to be around except the times when she gets angry. He turned around to see if he and Kai could hang out but he was already gone.

With Yuri and Miwa

They were sitting on the rooftop with their heads tilting up. They were looking at the clouds. They were very puffy and white today. A gentle breeze was around.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuri asked not turning her glance away from the clouds.

"I wanted to talk about Misaki and I." He started as he gained Yuri's attention. "When I was younger, I would always be bullied by the other kids. They would scream insults at me and gossip about me with other students in the school. Soon, I found myself crying behind the school. After a few minutes of crying, someone came up to me. That person was Misaki. She was smiling at me brightly with those beautiful eyes of hers. She offered me a napkin and I gladly accepted it and wiped my tears off staining the napkin instantly. Then, we started to talk a lot, then we became really good friends within the month however, I was noticing that every time she came to school, there would be a look of disappointment on her face. It makes me wonder if anything had happened. I wanted to ask her if there was anything wrong but I didn't have the guts to do so. I tried cheering her up sometimes but she would still always have a frown written across her face. I was sad that I couldn't do anything, then I had to move. I told her and she became even more sad. She ran off crying. It really hurt my heart when I saw that. I just had to because of family issues. Now I ran into her here but it wasn't a really nice first meeting again after a long time due to the fact that she fainted." He explained grimly.

"Ohh I see, well there's a reason for the fainting of Misaki." Yuri started off. Miwa was looking at her with a very worried expression on his face. "Misaki has cancer," she said slowly, shocking Miwa in an instant. "We really have to watch out for her health. She can faint anywhere and anytime. Please Miwa, look after her." Yuri said as Miwa nodded. The lunch bell was about to ring so they started to head to their next class.

Kittymagic92438: I'm sorry for making this a bit short but I hope to make it a bit longer in the next chapter!


	6. It's Your Fault

Hey guys! Here is the updated chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard!

Chapter 6 – It's your fault...

Kai was currently sitting on a chair next to the bed that Misaki was currently lying on. She was asleep so she couldn't notice him brushing away the lose strands of hair away from her face. He stared longingly at her. Wanting to hold her close and never let go. He then took her hand and firmly grasped it in his own larger hand. He'd wonder if Misaki would ever think about him. Probably not since he left without saying goodbye. She must've hated him which is why she is now avoiding him the best way that she can. He sighed as he imagined Misaki glaring at him saying, "I hate you." He dreaded the thought of Misaki never talking to him again especially since he was the one who caused her to end up in this mess in the first place. All of a sudden, he could feel Misaki's hand tense up as she gripped her hand tighter in his. Kai blushed at this sudden movement as he turned his attention to her beautiful flawless face.

Misaki seemed to be having a bad dream which is probably the reason for her hand to tense up. Kai was worried and he wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not. He was about to get up and fetch a glass of water for her in case she woke up. However, Misaki's grip was tighter than mouse's attachment to cheese so he stayed put.

The door to the nurses room had opened up and in came Miwa with a neatly gift wrapped box in his left hand. Miwa looked surprised to see Kai there holding Misaki's hand tightly. Miwa with a quick movement went over to Kai and pulled his hand away from Misaki's.

"What are you doing? Who are you, and why were you holding her hand so tightly?" Miwa questioned as he eyed Kai suspiciously.

Kai got up and glared at him. "I should be the one asking you that." Kai said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm her childhood friend. I was her friend until she suddenly became really sad. I'm wondering what happened. She kept having that saddened look on her face. Like a look of disappointment every time she came to school. Then I had to move. When I told her, she became even sadder which hurt me even more..." Miwa explained as he glanced over at the still resting Misaki.

Kai's ears had widened up at Miwa told him his story. "She was disappointed every time she came to school?" Kai asked as Miwa nodded his head.

"It's like she was expecting a person who never came." Miwa added as Kai had a look of hurt in his eyes.

Miwa noticed that Kai suddenly looked very upset when he told him about Misaki. His eyes then widened in realization.

"Were you the one who left her?!" He asked voice rising in every word that came out. Kai stayed silent. Miwa then looked at Kai with an angry, sad, and upset face. "THAT'S A YES ISN'T IT? IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT SHE WAS SAD ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, WASN'T IT?!" Miwa yelled as he grabbed Kai by the collar and started to shake him back in forth in rage. Kai didn't say anything and just let Miwa shake him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen..." He mumbled not facing Miwa. Miwa unfortunately didn't hear him and kept on shaking him furiously. Then, Kai who just had his usual frown a second ago had his patience turn into anger and he had started to lash out. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN! IT JUST HAPPENED OK?!" Kai yelled back as he pushed Miwa away from him. Miwa looked at Kai with a shocked expression on his face. Miwa was about to yell something back as a soft voice had interrupted the quarrel.

"Please stop...the both of you..I can't really sleep with the two of you in here screaming at each other..." The soft voice spoke. The two boys suddenly realized Misaki was awake rushed to her immediately.

"Misaki! Are you ok?" Miwa asked with a lot of concern in his voice. Kai helped her sit up against the pillow. Misaki nodded at Miwa's question.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. Miwa then took out the box he had in his hand from earlier. He handed it to her. She looked at it with a confused and tired expression on her face. "What is it?" She asked as he shook his head.

"You have to open it for yourself to smile out." He flashed his usual toothy grin at her as she smiled back. She un-wrapped the gift gently, hoping not to tear the wrapping paper that was neatly folded around the box.

When she opened it, she pulled out a sparkly necklace with a star on it with a beautiful white to violet gradient on it. Misaki stared at it with amazement.

"Miwa, you didn't have to get me this." She started as he shook his head. "It's part of an apology for moving so suddenly when we were kids a long time ago." He chuckled as he rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.

She smiled at him. "Apology accepted. Do you think you could help me put this on?" She asked as he nodded and went beside her. She lifted her hair at the back so he could put it on properly.

After he was done. He stared at her with a smile. " You look beautiful." He complimented earning a blush from the violet haired beauty.

"Thank you." She replied. Kai didn't want to watch this so he got up.

"I see you're feeling better. I have to go." He said as he walked out the door. Misaki looked at him like her feelings were hurt yet again. But she was probably used to people always leaving her life. They always did. Especially without saying goodbye first.

Kittymagic92438: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope to write again soon! Thanks again for all these lovely reviews! I really appreciate them!


	7. Misaki's Dream

HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING IN FOREVER! ANYWAYS, HERES THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard!

Chapter 7 – Misaki's dream

Shin immediately rushed to the school as soon as he heard of Misaki's condition. As he rushed inside to sign in at the office first, he saw Kai sitting on the office bench looking very frustrated in himself for his head was hung low. Shin just noticed this but his main concern right now was Misaki. After he finished signing in he rushed to find the nurses room.

He found it after asking some students who were in the hall. As he entered the room, he walked in slowly. He saw Yuri and Asaka looking after her. "How's her condition?" He asked as the two smiled at him in response.

"Don't worry. She's fine. We guess she's just really tired. It's best if she doesn't come to school for the next few days though." Yuri explained as Shin nodded in understanding.

Misaki then woke up with a startle. "Kai!" She shouted which startled everyone in their place. They immediately rushed by her.

"Misaki! What happened? Why did you suddenly yell out like that? And Kai's name too!?" Asaka asked in surprised at her friends sudden outburst. Misaki looked around the room with sweating coming down her forehead.

She then started to calm down. She smiled at them who were all giving worried looks at her. "I'm sorry that I made you all get worried about me. I'm fine. I don't really know why I shouted, "Kai". I think he was in my dream...that's all" she explained. Asaka looked concerned as she frowned.

Misaki looked at Asaka. "I'm telling you I'm fine. There is no need to be so worried about me." Misaki said. Asaka just nodded in response. Misaki knew that her friends were worried and felt bad that she had made them feel that way. She glanced up at the clock that was about to strike three which meant that school was about to end in 10 minutes. She removed the blanket that was keeping her warm and got out from the bed. "You guys skipped classes just to see how I'm doing?"

"Yes, but you're far more important than some class. Plus we had history which I think could hold off until another day." Yuri smiled. Misaki smiled back for these friends were her best friends that truly cared about her.

"Come. School is about to end and I think we've all had a rough day today. Yuri. Asaka. Come over to Card Capital and you girls can stay for dinner. Tonight, we're having sushi as a special treat!" Shin smiled as he looked at his niece's friends. He knew that he could trust them enough. Asaka and Yuri's eyes had widened in excitement. Their eyes had sparkled as Shin chuckled. "Also, I think Misaki would like it if you could stay over for the night as well. Something as you teens call, "Slumber party."

Asaka and Yuri screamed as they hugged Misaki who was currently putting her coat on, ready to go outside and head back home. "This is going to be so much fun! I've never had a sleepover before but the time has now finally come!" Asaka said excitedly. "We could tell jokes, talk about this and that, oh there's just so much to do!" She exclaimed while clasping her hands together. Misaki had smiled at her friend's sudden outburst and at how excited she was.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yuri cheered as she was already out the door. Misaki wanted to say that they still had two minutes before the bell rang but decided to keep quiet because she didn't want to wreck the mood. Asaka and Yuri were each beside her but on the opposite end. Yuri was on the left while Asaka was on the right. Misaki just smiled without saying anything as her friends kept squealing with Shin following behind.

They got in the car and Shin drove off with the sound of the school bell ringing in the background. Throughout the whole ride Misaki kept on thinking about the dream that she had when she was in the nurse's room.

X Flashback X

Misaki was sitting on a bench. She was admiring the view of the park from under a large oak tree. The wind was gently blowing her back from behind. She felt like she could just sit there and never leave. Then she said Kai approach her. As he walked up to her, he smiled. Then, he took a seat beside her. Misaki was blushing from head to toe. She turned to face him to see that he was gently smiling back at her. It was strange because the Kai that she knows now wouldn't smile so gently compared to as he did when he was younger. She thinks she liked the old Kai better. As she looked into his eyes, they were starting to become closer and closer until they finally kissed. Misaki felt like she could just stay in his arms forever. However nothing lasts forever. Kai had broken the kiss as he got up. He started to leave. Misaki tried to get up and run after him but found that she was stuck on the bench and could not move. Then a voice told her, "You feel like you could just sit there and never leave right? Then you shall stay there for eternity!" The voice boomed as she started to scream out Kai's name. That was until she woke up from a sweet dream, to an utter nightmare.

X End of Flashback X

Misaki peered out the window to find the sun smiling brightly at her. She smiled back at it. They finally reach back to card capital. "We're back!" Shin called so that assistant manger could greet them. Assistant manager, 'meowed' as they walked through the front door. "You girls could go upstairs while I call the sushi restaurant." He explained as they nodded and headed up stairs.

Once they were in Misaki's room, they sat on the carpet. "Oh wait guys, I totally forgot sleeping bags and pillows!"Asaka said horrified. Misaki got up and went to her closet. From there, she pulled out two sleeping bags and two other fluffy pillows. Yuri and Asaka looked surprised that she had that stuff.

"How do you have all that?" Yuri asked as Misaki set them down in a pile on the ground.

"When my parents were still alive, we planned to go camping so we left these in here so we could get them when we wanted to. We never got the chance to go camping after that day. They're still newand haven't been used yet..." Misaki explained. Yuri looked regretful in asking why she had the sleeping items.

"I apologize for asking..." Yuri frowned. Misaki smiled at her.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago anyways." Shin then called them down for dinner a little while later. After they finished dinner, they headed back upstairs again.

They played all sorts of games such as truth or dare, and pillow fights. They were all tuckered out as they then decided it was time to hit the hay. They all slept soundly.

Kittymagic92438: Woahh, this was a longer chapter! Quite a lot of things had happened. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
